


Only If Life Could Be Perfect

by MCPKMN



Series: Shimmering Connection [2]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama(?), F/F, I Have No Idea What This Is Forgive Me, Implied/Referenced Abuse, fluffy and happy until it isn't, this is terrible and i'm sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCPKMN/pseuds/MCPKMN
Summary: The second part to my soulmate au, although it's kinda dark near the last two-thirds.I'm only putting the warning because it might trigger people even though it doesn't go far.Also... I'm sorry if it's bad... The au was originally supposed to be a oneshot.





	Only If Life Could Be Perfect

No matter how far you are, and no matter how long you run, the past will catch up to you. You can’t hide.

Yuzu has been in high spirits ever since she and her soulmate, Mei had discovered each other. She smiled more, did even more crazy things with Harumi, even did better in school.

Mei was more content than ever. She still had student council duties, which she paid less attention to nowadays, and learned how to have fun with other people. Meeting Yuzu opened her world to be more colorful and bright. She made friends with her soulmate’s circle, and even invited her only friend into their small group.

Life couldn’t be more perfect.

Only if life could be perfect.

A few weeks after she and Yuzu met, things began to spiral out of control.

Her grandfather had a stroke, leaving him bedridden and recovering from his injuries, and a part of her past that she refused to accept or acknowledge was coming back to haunt her.

When one meets their soulmate, their eyes change color briefly, and shimmer once the color fades. What is rarely mentioned, is that certain couples can feel each other's emotions if one connection is being negatively affected by something or someone.

It started after Chairman Aihara’s stroke. Yuzu suddenly felt a torrent of fear and stress wash over her, as if someone had grabbed a bucket and dumped it on her. Distracted by her distraught soulmate, she didn’t give it much thought.

Mei, past the fear and stress felt a wave of concern and protectiveness, but was too busy burying her face in Yuzu’s shoulder. Bottled up emotions bubbled uncontrollably, forcing the facade off of her porcelain face.

Mei’s mental and emotional state was turned completely upside down. Breakdowns in the middle of the night, and constant panic attacks during class. It got so bad, that she was forced by her friends to stay home.

On certain days, Yuzu would go to the hospital with her, to provide some sort of comfort in the face of tragedy. Some days, the Chairman would be conscious, fully aware of his surroundings and was talking.

He would constantly ask his granddaughter if she was okay, because he knew there was more than meets the eye when it came to Mei.

She would always say yes. Even if there was a hurricane ripping her apart from inside.

Knowing better, he would always ask Yuzu when Mei left to use the restroom.

He knew things weren’t good. And it was only going to get worse.  
~~  
Before Yuzu came, in Mei’s freshman year, there was a whole lot of controversy involving the student council president and heirs of other companies. The Chairman always made sure to consult Mei before dragging her off into another boring meeting with equally boring heads of companies. Each meeting had to do with merging companies and continuing bloodlines, and often times, Mei was indifferent so he had to make a decision for her.

There was one heir in particular that would refuse to take no for an answer. His name was Amamiya, heir to a powerful shipping company. It was as if the moment he laid eyes on the young Aihara heir, he wanted her as his wife.

Initially he seemed decent, polite and kind hearted, always seemed to look out for Mei. However as the courtship continued, things began to look dark. Mei began to look more haggard, falling asleep and abruptly waking up in a cold sweat, and refusing to be touched at all. Worried, Chairman Aihara began to monitor Mei to try and see what was causing the change in her demeanor.

He found out later that Amamiya became obsessed with Mei, and that if she did not find her soulmate within her sophomore year, then Mei essentially would become his wife.

That wasn’t all that he found.

Amamiya was later caught attempting to assault Mei DURING school hours by a few students, who in turn, caused a big enough ruckus to catch the attention of Himeko. Of course, the unwanted attention made Amamiya flee. He was very close into escaping when he ran into the school gates, knocking himself out,resulting in him being immobilized for the time being.

With the eyewitness accounts being given, Amamiya was arrested for attempted rape and lewd acts on a minor. Unfortunately for them, he was bailed out within three weeks of the whole fiasco.

The entire ordeal left Mei completely shaken. She adamantly refused to be touched by anyone, and ended up with a skewed view on love as she believed the whole thing represented it. That was until she and Yuzu crossed paths.  
~~

Mei and Yuzu were still on school grounds and in the chairman’s office when they saw a suspicious figure creeping on campus. At first they brushed it off, assuming that it was a student wandering back to retrieve something that they left behind. That was until Yuzu got a better look at said figure and realized that it was not another teenage girl, rather a full grown man. The figure looked up at where both girls were standing, and immediately ran off of the campus, making both confused.

It wasn’t until they exited the gates did the hastened leave of the figure begin to make sense.

Once the duo stepped out onto the sidewalk, they were violently shoved to the ground. Mei was unable to regain her footing as the weight of another person kept her pinned to the floor, while Yuzu hit her head on part of the entryway, leaving her disoriented.

“It has been awhile…. Hasn’t it Aihara-san?” a smooth tenor spoke.

Mei froze up at the voice, realizing who it was that just pushed her to the ground. She opened her eyes and felt her stomach drop as she stared at the ex-suitor. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked up at him, amethyst orbs shining with ferocity.

“Amamiya-san” she spat, wriggling under his grasp, “Let. Me.GO.”

The former teacher smiled maliciously at her, his chocolate brown eyes holding a sadistic glint. He moved her arms so that they were pinned above her head. His right hand moving to squeeze at her pale neck.

“Hm…. No. I fully intend to finish what I had started before I was rudely interrupted last time.”

Mei gasped for air, struggling to remove herself from Amamiya’s grasp. The moment she opened her mouth to try and get air, her lips were instantly smothered by another mouth, who’s tongue invaded her mouth in a disgustingly familiar way. She felt herself become dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Thrashing did not seem to help, and Mei was panicking.

Yuzu got up in a daze, trying to readjust from hitting her head on the harsh brick. She snapped to reality when she heard the whimpering of her soulmate. At that moment, the feelings of fear filled her body as she took in the sight before her. Amamiya had Mei pinned to the ground, hand around her throat arms above her head and his knee between her legs. He also had his lips planted on her soulmate’s.

His lips were planted on Mei’s lips.

Yuzu immediately leapt to her feet and ran at Mei’s attacker, arms outstretched in front of her.

“GET OFF OF HER!!!!” she screamed, tackling Amamiya off of Mei, which removed his hand off of her throat, allowing her to gasp and wheeze as her airway opened up.

Amamiya was stunned as Yuzu tackled him, the two rolling a few ways away from Mei on the sidewalk. Mei was slowly able to catch her breath and gain her bearings, blinking a few times to clear her vision. Hot tears ran down her cheeks, the shock and fear of seeing her abuser again starting to overwhelm her.

Yuzu could feel Mei’s pain as it coursed through, making her heart ache from feeling how her girlfriend felt. That slight distraction was enough to let Amamiya recover, as he pushed Yuzu off and made way to the cowering girl, smirking as thoughts of the deal he and Mei made ran through his mind.

“You know what I’m here for, right Aihara-san? If you don’t find your soulmate by your sophomore year, you will be my bride.”

Mei swallowed her fear and stared at Amamiya coldly. “No! I will not be your bride! You’re a sick, manipulative bastard, who does not care for anyone but himself.”

The former teacher and suitor grinned evilly. “Come on now, don’t be so stubborn. A deal’s a deal. You said so yourself, I probably don’t have a soulmate. Everyone has one except me. Unless you do have a soulmate, then I’d have to kill him.”

With Amamiya distracted, Yuzu grabbed her cell phone and dialed emergency services, immediately alerting police of what was going on. Mei’s fear and Yuzu’s anxiety were coursing full blast in the duo, neither realizing that they felt each other.

Mei continued to stand down against her former suitor in order to divert attention away from Yuzu; jaw set tight, fists knuckled white, and amethyst eyes shimmering brightly. Amamiya quickly took note of the soul connection and began to barrage her with questions, continuing his aggressive advance.

“My soulmate is locked in a violent confrontation with a former suitor of hers. He has already tried to harm her physically, his hand around her throat to choke her.” Yuzu said to the operator.

Mei was shouting now, telling him how her love life was none of his business.

Yuzu carefully listened to the argument, stealthily moving out of Amamiya’s line of sight. “His name? I believe it was Amamiya… He was fired and arrested several months ago.”

Yuzu heard a vicious slap, followed by Amamiya screaming that he did have a right, as her soon to be husband.

“Can you please get here as soon as possible? Things are getting really intense!”

Amamiya roughly shoved Mei against the wall, taking hold of her school tie and ripping the jacket off of her slender frame. She immediately knew what he was planning, and attempted to shove him away. He forced his body weight onto her, making her attempts at making distance futile.

Yuzu felt Mei’s bubbling anxiety and whipped around, her blood boiling at the sight.

Her girlfriend’s jacket was on the ground, her shirt being forced open as she grips the perpetrator's hands, to prevent him from exposing her any further.

Mei feels an explosion of rage from her chest, as Yuzu drops her phone and leaps on Amamiya’s back. She roughly pulls his hair with her left and wraps her right around his neck in an attempt at a chokehold.

“Get your hands- OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!”

With him distracted, Mei shoved the former teacher with all of her strength, making him stumble backward.

Law enforcement came shortly after Yuzu dropped her phone. With Yuzu’s help, they detained Amamiya under violation of the probation he was put under, along with the possibility of mental instability.

~~

The two soulmates did not speak to each other for awhile after the incident. The emotion sharing becoming much stronger after the lack of interaction.

Mei was constantly jumpy, which was understandable as she had to live through her worst nightmare a second time. She was in a constant state of fear and anxiety, which is why she stayed at least five feet away from anyone, including her closest friend. Himeko noticed the reversion in her attitude and personality, but could do nothing. Mei always felt a dull sense of worry and didn’t know why, and ended up trying to research the problem, but no avail.

Yuzu on the other hand was very depressed. She was worried about her girlfriend, as she wasn’t speaking to anyone and avoided Yuzu entirely. Her mental state was still better than Mei’s, but she was still very shaken up. Harumi and Matsuri noticed her sudden drop, and tried their best to distract her and bring up her spirits. Yuzu would also have panic attacks out of nowhere, and was baffled at why she was feeling this way.

Their close friends knew that this incident, along with the Chairman’s stroke, caused a lot of stress to be put on Mei. But because she was being negatively affected, Yuzu was too. If the problem isn’t resolved, they knew that this issue would only continue to get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger...  
> The next part is coming, but it may take awhile.
> 
> My second work in my soulmate au.
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you guys might want to see next!
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> ~MCPKMN


End file.
